The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a semiconductor structure including an III-V compound semiconductor pillar formed on a surface of a miscut silicon or germanium handle substrate of a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate, and a method of forming the same.
For more than three decades, the continued miniaturization of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) has driven the worldwide semiconductor industry. Various showstoppers to continued scaling have been predicated for decades, but a history of innovation has sustained Moore's Law in spite of many challenges. However, there are growing signs today that metal oxide semiconductor transistors are beginning to reach their traditional scaling limits. Since it has become increasingly difficult to improve MOSFETs and therefore complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) performance through continued scaling, further methods for improving performance in addition to scaling have become critical.
The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, semiconductor fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) is the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Semiconductor fin field effect transistors (FETs) can achieve higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions as compared to conventional planar FETs.
III-V compound semiconductor materials have a higher electron mobility than silicon and are thus an attractive channel material candidate for providing high performance nFET devices for future technology nodes. Integrating an III-V compound semiconductor material on a silicon substrate is very challenge due to the large lattice constant mismatch between the two semiconductor materials.
In view of the above, there is a need for providing a method of forming a semiconductor structure in which an III-V compound semiconductor material can be readily integrated on a silicon substrate.